1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for reading image that reads manuscript and memorizes image data of the manuscript.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously, in an image reading apparatus which reads manuscript and transmits image data to a data receiving device, when transmitting the read image data, transmits image data of plural manuscripts loaded on automatic original transmitting device as one file. Moreover, the technology to set each single page of plural manuscripts loaded on automatic manuscript transmitting device as one file and to transmit respective files, is published (see, e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2003-333264).